


Indiana Scientia

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Gen, Ignis is a badass, Talcott is a badass, Tomb raiding for knowledge, World of Ruin, World of Warcraft References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Ignis and Talcott go tomb raiding in order to better help Noctis for when the Final Battle comes





	1. Discussing the course of action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raufnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raufnir/gifts).



Talcott looked over at Ignis, before rubbing the back of his neck in an absent manner. “Hey, Uncle Ignis,“ he started slowly.

“You don‘t have to attach the uncle to my name if you don’t want to,“ Ignis said, picking up one of his daggers. He tossed it carefully between his hands, trying to get a feel for the weight.

“Ah, right then, Ignis,“ he said, rubbing the back of his neck again. “I was wondering..“ He paused a moment. “Wouldn‘t it be helpful if we did some research.. I mean, there has to be something in the old archives or tombs that could help His Majesty with the coming fight..”

Ignis cocked his head a moment, a thoughtful expression on his scarred features. “That would indeed be helpful,” he agreed. “Good show, Talcott.”

Talcott beamed at the older man, even though he knew the other couldn’t see it. “So, I don‘t think Old Man Cid would mind if I borrowed one of his maps.”

“Borrowed as in asked permission or borrowed as in I took it without his knowledge because he wasn’t using it,“ Ignis said, arching the scarred right brow.

“Uh…“ Talcott said slowly. “The latter…?“

Ignis groaned softly. He’d have to up his culinary game at this rate to make up for that stunt. Nevertheless, he and Talcott had worked to do. “All right, lay out the map and let’s get started.“

Talcott carefully rolled out the map, setting four of his Cactuar figurines on the corners to keep it from rolling back up. “Okay,“ he said, tapping the map. “We‘re located in Hammerhead,” he said. “According to one of the Glaives helping with the Crownsguard to deal with the local daemon population, there’s a tomb about a day‘s drive from us.“

Ignis nodded absently. “So, any details on the tomb?”

“Just that it‘s weird,” Talcott said.

“Weird? Weird how?” Ignis asked, pouncing on that phrasing.

“Glaive couldn‘t make out what was written but it‘s old writing. Like pre King Mors old.“

Ignis had a thoughtful look cross his features. “I see,“ he mused, ignoring the aborted snort from Talcott at that particular choice of words. “So, in theory it could be from any point in time for the Kings and Queens of the Lucii.”

“Sounds about right,“ Talcott said, nodding. “So, pack the truck and go find out.“

Ignis nodded, a predatory gleam on his face. “Ah, you’ve read my mind,“ Ignis said.

“Astrals have mercy,” Talcott breathed. Hopefully Lord Gladio wouldn’t maim him for allowing Ignis to go traipsing about in a tomb…


	2. In which we meet "Indiana Jones"

“So,“ a voice drawled with a familiar perky drawl to it. “Going on a trip?“

Talcott shot up straight, snapping to perfect attention before he relaxed. “Unc.. Ah, Prompto,” he said, turning slowly and rubbing the back of his neck. “Kinda, sorta.. Maybe?”

Prompto nodded before seeing Ignis make his way from his little apartment on Hammerhead. His gaze snapped from Ignis and back to Talcott, an eyebrow arched in question.

“Prompto‘s here, Ignis,“ Talcott said, delaying the explanation for now. Hopefully Ignis would have a better one.

“Ah, Prompto, come to see us off, I take it,” Ignis said, smiling warmly and not at all sorry for his choice of words - even if it left the other two a tad unsettled.

“Really, Iggy, visions jokes?“ Prompto groaned. “Don‘t get me wrong, grateful here that you‘re accepting your condition but that was bad, even by your puntastic standards.”

“Puntastic?“ Talcott repeated under his breath. What did he just sign up for..?

Ignis merely smiled at that. “Be that as it may, what brings you to Hammerhead? Besides to check up on myself? Or are you here for a certain blond?”

Prompto flushed just a little - and admittedly was grateful that Ignis couldn’t see - even more so that Gladio wasn‘t there to tease him over his continued crush on the mechanical goddess, Cindy. “Uh, will both work?“

“Both works,“ Ignis said. “Talcott and I were about to do some tomb raiding. I‘d offer for you to come but I recall that you never were fond of caves or tombs.”

“Got me there,“ Prompto said. “But I will help out here. Keep Gladio off your tail at least for a little bit. You know how..”

“I know,“ Ignis said, cutting him off. “But, be that as it may, it would be helpful if he doesn’t come galumphing into the tomb, if you recall the last time..”

Prompto gave a full body shudder at that. “Yeah, that was a fun time had not by all,” he said, recalling a few disasters. Like Gladio triggering a trap that turned Prompto into a dog, or the trap that petrified Gladio for two weeks straight - which Prompto might have taken advantage of to take some “interesting“ pictures (and which Gladio had yet to find out about…) “But, ah, do have one question.”

“Only one?“ Ignis asked, quirking his scarred brow.

“Yeah, are you up to it? I mean, you‘re walking into this.. Okay, shutting up now,“ Prompto said as he realized what he was about to say.

Ignis let out a small snort. “Yes, Prompto, even though I’m walking into this blind,“ he said, earning a groan from both Prompto (and a soft “really?“) and Talcott, “I have been training with Cor. My skills are getting back to where they were before that disaster.”

Prompto nodded. “And you, Talcott?“

Talcott harshly swallowed. “Um, well..” He took a steadying breath and unraveled what Prompto thought was a rope at his hip. “Heads,“ he said, before he snapped it out with a sharp crack.

“Dude,“ Prompto said, a note of awe in his voice. “You‘re totally like Harrison Jones..”

“If he‘s Harrison Jones, who does that make me?“ Ignis asked, then instantly regretted asking.

“Duh, Harrison Jones Senior,” Prompto said, as if it was obvious.

“You kind of walked into that one, Ignis,“ Talcott said.

“I did, didn’t I?“ Ignis asked with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I must explain one reference - Harrison Jones is from World of Warcraft. He’s the archaeology trainer in Stormwind - and yes, he‘s very much modelled off Indiana Jones, in fact, one scene has him reciting the dialog from Raiders of the Lost Ark, right before Indiana is told he‘s going off to find the Ark. Harrison Jones Sr is my personal nod to Dr. Henry Jones Sr from Last Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend who asked for a bad-ass Ignis and Talcott tomb raidering during the World of Ruin years. To quote: Can we please have more fics and fan arts of Talcott and Blind Iggy exploring ancient ruins together and being generally awesome together??? - well, who am I to turn down a request.


End file.
